


The colour theory

by galaxian_gal



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Akko is more mischievous but less stupid, Angst, Diakko, Diana Cavendish is from Scotland, Diana has a freaking strong Scottish accent, Diana has anxiety I guess, Dianakko, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I won't continue this, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, deal with that, idk how to tag, im sorry, internalised anxiety, rich people problems, they are more mature here, this is from 2017 lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxian_gal/pseuds/galaxian_gal
Summary: Those gloves are symbols of decorum, I am aware of the lack of physical signals on common humans of a soulmate touch, but between the magic community it is well known how important it’s to show some decency, not everyone will be willing to see colours all over your skin.It is known.





	The colour theory

**THE COLOR THEORY**

Diana tried to hide all day, but she knew that it wouldn't help, in some point of the day (or the week, she was hoping for at least a week of mental preparation) she should go and have “the talk” that she and Akko had been avoiding for a long period of time already, and the feeling that started to consume her guts was rather unpleasant.

In her room that morning she was almost discovered by her roommates, Hannah and Barbara weren’t blind after all, and the colourful marks that surrounded her body weren’t the easiest things to hide. Of course with magic everything was easier, but between spells and cloth changing she was a little exposed, and because of her vulnerable moments Hannah and Barbara almost certainly knew that she had a soulmate and that would absolutely be the most terrible thing that could happen to her right now.

The anxious feeling was increasing, and Diana, who didn’t like to deal with feelings at all, decided to take a break, taking the opportunity to sneak off the cafeteria during the recces to breathe some fresh air and clear her thoughts. Maybe if she explained to Akko that she indeed wasn’t looking exactly for a kiss the other day, or maybe tell her that it wasn’t anything personal, she just didn’t want the whole school to know that she had a soulmate. Maybe it could work, maybe she could gain more time, maybe she could get all her emotions together, maybe she could say at loud how much she liked…

“Liked what, Diana?” the voice of the person she had tried so hard to avoid all these days just appeared out of nowhere, making her realize how she was thinking out loud, for Beatrix the Affectionate, she just wanted to be swallowed alive right now.

“Do not worry Akko, I was just thinking about classes, I did not realize how I was speaking all my thoughts out loud,” Diana excused herself, praying for the other girl to leave it be. “Anyways, how are you doing today?” and of course politeness, she could not forgive being impolite with her soulmate.

“Ow, come on Diana!” Akko was getting closer. “I am fine, but I was a little worried about you, I haven’t seen you out of class lately.” Closer and closer.

Diana saw her eyes, and then, briefly, her lips, and then she wanted to kiss her, and leave colors in all her face. That was the exact moment when Diana knew she needed to excuse herself, to get really far away from those eyes, and those lips, and maybe add another week to her unscheduled meeting with Akko.

“I must go,” she said. “I just remembered something I have to get done, I am sorry.” And just like that she flew, hoping to not be followed by the person she liked the most.

[X]

It started a long time ago, the day they met each other, when they just arrived at Luna Nova. For Diana it was an easy ride you could say, but soon enough she was surprised to see the new Japanese girl who appeared in the middle of the welcome ceremony after spending the entire morning running around in the Arcturus Forest with the Shiny Chariot staff (nor would she be the one on pointing that out) in hand. She just continued listening to the headmistress’ speech, who continued talking after the three girls that appeared out of nowhere took their corresponding places in the first year audience, and adjusted her gloves. It was sort a picky custom she got, adjusting her gloves.

“And enjoy yourselves here.” Diana thought the Headmistress Miranda was finished by then, but she added one last thing to her speech, a side note: “Do not forget to give your classmates a handshake, because who knows? Maybe they could be your soulmate.”A soft giggle escaped the old woman’s lips, and Diana felt awkward in her seat, and then again, she adjusted her gloves, this time, trying to look forward.

When Diana entered her new dormitory room with her teammates she left herself sit on the corner of the bed behind the enormous bookcase the room had, after being convinced by Hannah and Barbara to take the most private part of the room, and even if she didn’t felt tired, all her energy was drained from the welcome ceremony, so she just let herself fall entirely on her bed, closing her eyes, and setting everything on her mind for tomorrow. Classes would start right away and she will probably have to do some studies to be prepared for all the new subjects she will be taking in her first year. Letting out a sigh she stood up walked past her friends, giving a short farewell and then getting out of the room.

The way to the library was pretty long and tiresome, Luna Nova being as huge as she remembered it was; of course, Diana had been there in the past, but being there as an actual student gave her chills. When she reached the library she looked for some books about magic numerology, being one of the first classes on her schedule then sitting on one of the hundreds of desks the place had, starting to take notes the moment she opened the first book on the table. After what seemed an hour she got interrupted by a senior student, who looked like she was in charge of the library that day.

“I am sorry, I don’t really want to interrupt you but,” she pointed to Diana’s gloves, “it would be easier for you to take notes and everything without your gloves, also, I am not making any assumptions but, the risk of mistreating the school material would be minor”, the older girl smiled at her and took her leave after another rushed apology. The Cavendish girl looked at her own black leather gloves and sighed, taking them off and putting them in her skirt pocket.

Magic numerology wasn’t exactly fun, she decided after studying it, so she was glad when she ended with her notes; a faint smile crossed her lips, she was tired, it was pretty late and she thought going back to her room as the best option. Diana put all the books she had used back in their places and went straight to her dormitory.

It was dark outside when she came out of the library, it was probably midnight, and even at night Luna Nova was beautiful, so Diana stopped there for a few seconds, outside the library seeing through one of the immense windows the castle had. The night was cold, and her hands were freezing, remembering then her gloves. And when she was about to take the gloves out of her skirt pocket everything went crazy, quite literally, while a second ago she was standing on the middle of a dessert hallway, suddenly and without further explanation, the blonde encountered herself lying on the floor, next to a small, brunette girl who lowly cursed in another language (Diana was sure it was an Asian language, Japanese maybe), and before Diana actually knew what was going on she heard the other girl profusely apologizing to her.

“I am so so so sorry,” the brunette girl looked into her eyes, “I didn’t mean to hit you, I am really sorry, darn it, I'm seriously sorry, did you hit yourself too hard?”. Diana was trying to understand all the other girl’s ramblings, but she quickly composed herself, and gave her an apologetic smile. “It was my fault,” she said, “I was standing in the middle of the corridor without paying attention, I’m even out past curfew”.

The other girl tried to hide the mischievous smile on her face by coughing a little after hearing the word “curfew”, getting up a little too quickly and taking all the scattered cleaning products from the floor, and planning to walk away before Diana herself coughed a little too to have the brunette’s attention.

“I will assume you are heading to your room, Miss...” Diana stood up and got closer to the smaller girl, who looked absolutely guilty of a crime she hadn't committed yet.

“Kagari,” she gulped, “Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko!”

“Very well, Miss... Akko, I hope I am right to assume you are heading back to your dorms,” Diana looked with adamant eyes to Akko, who smiled a little too much while trying to explain herself.

“I just wanted to take a bath, really! Uhh I haven't been able to sleep because of the jet lag, so, well, I thought a bath would help!” Almost with tears in her eyes Akko looked up to Diana, even sobbing a little, to add some dramatic effect, playing the victim was a game Akko knew very well. “So please! Don't call a teacher, I'm begging you”

Sighing and shaking her head Diana just said “Follow me”, and when she noticed how the brunette stayed in the same spot she added: “You were heading in the opposite direction, the bathrooms are this way Miss Akko”. Then Diana started walking without looking back, sure that the other girl was following her after hearing some uncoordinated footsteps just behind her.

They walked in silence for a long time after that, with Akko humming some animated song and both girls’ heels against the marble floor as background noise. When they finally reached the baths Diana remembered her gloves, still in her skirt pocket. Shaking her head she took them out, ready to put them on until she heard the brunette girl talking to her again, after the long, almost silent, walk.

“Why would you use gloves now? I understand it's a little cold outside but don't they look a little too... Extra?" Akko pointed the blonde leather gloves with wide eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” Diana was stunned, still holding her gloves she looked directly to the Japanese girl eyes. “Those gloves are symbols of decorum, I am aware of the lack of physical signals on common humans of a soulmate touch, but between the magic community it is well known how important it’s to show some decency, not everyone will be willing to see colours all over your skin.” The blonde snapped, with her cheeks slightly pink after doing so, angry about how the other girl dared to call her extra just because she preferred to follow old traditions.

“Hey, easy tiger,” Akko said, lifting up her hands when she noticed Diana was about to snap again, “even if I didn't get half of your speech about, uh, soulmates? It’s okay, I'm not going to judge you for wearing some gloves, they look so so so cool actually! Can I see them?” She didn't even wait for an answer before taking them from Diana's hands, touching her in the process.

“Wait!” Diana sucked a breath; it had been so long since she felt warm against her skin that she was left speechless.

“Woah! That's actual embroidery there; also they're so soft, really! They are just amazing!” Akko's eyes were bright red, full of life, bewitching, and Diana got lost for a minute in there, before being taken out of here daydreaming with the brunette voice again. “I like them though, anyways! You look so tired, go and get some sleep...” she trailed off; indicating how she wanted to know her name, Diana barely could mutter her own name before Akko started talking again. “Diana! An incredible name you got there, but well, thanks for everything, good luck with your gloves and all that stuff, see you in class!”

And with that Akko gave Diana her gloves back, touching her again, and headed through the bathrooms. Diana sighed, feeling a little hot headed after all that, ready to go back to her dorms until she heard something coming from the bathrooms that changed her life.

“Ah? What are these nasty stains on my hands? Oh come on! They won't come off!”

Diana sucked a breath again, feeling rather nauseous and dizzy. She looked to her shaking hands, trying to not pass out the moment she noticed all the colour stains on her skin, the blue dots, the yellow ones, the red ones, oh, the red ones.

“Oh bloody hell,” and Diana left, putting her gloves on while walked towards her room, still not quite getting how after years of avoiding direct human contact outside her family and immediate friends (Hannah, Barbara and maybe Andrew when he wasn’t being an arsehole) for this exactly reason how the first person she touched first ended being her soulmate.

Quite a stroke of luck she got there on her first day of school.

[X]

Diana wasn’t sure what she had expected when she went to sleep the night before, but surely sleeping wasn’t what her body had in mind; at some point in the long night she recovered her senses, and decided she needed to confront Akko for her own good. So at five in the morning she got out of her bed, bathed herself in the dormitory bathroom, dressed and holding a pair of white cotton gloves with an iron grip, decided her next move.

Since it was so early in the morning the hallways were dessert, not even the professors were around, and Diana was certainly relieved about that, the less people saw her walking to the common dormitories where she knew the brunette was, the better; usually all the New year's were put together on the same wing of the castle the blonde knew, just few exceptions (just as her) stayed on different rooms scattered around the school, so Diana practically jogged to the common living area, looking to the names hanging from all the doors, hurried and worried, time flies people say, and the heiress needed to find Atsuko’s room before the castle started to wake up.

So when she finally found it, heavy breathing and a little sweaty, Diana stared at the brown door with a silver plate hanging from it with three names carved in neat cursive, pointing out that indeed, that one was the room she was looking for, frozen for a moment, definitely needing to take a deep breath, she steadied herself (at least tried to), making sure she had what she needed, looking at the white cotton gloves on her left hand, Diana knocked the door and the sound it made woke up all the anxious feelings she was trying to bury deep down herself showing her how terrified she was; her hands were shaking, so she grab them behind her back, making them fists. And suddenly the heiress noticed how lonely the hallway was, and how cold the morning felt. Diana took a deep breath again when she heard movement behind the door, and closed her eyes momentarily when it started to get open.

A small girl met her, with bright blue eyes and a tired and rather annoyed look on her face, that quickly changed the moment her gaze met her own, now, the small girl clearly taken aback for the intromission asked while stuttered a little “I’m sorry, but, but what's happening? Is everything okay?”

Diana sighed, tightening her fist behind her back, but giving the girl in front of her an apologetic smile. “I am the one who must apologise for waking you all, really, if I hadn't a rather…” Diana trailed off, trying to find the best combination of words, “If I hadn't a rather important business to solve with one of your roommates I wouldn't have come, like I said, I am deeply sorry”

Lotte gave her a small but reassuring smile “It’s okay I guess, well, did, did Akko something to you?”

Diana's eyes went wide, and Lotte must have noticed because she started to talk again “I mean! She's just a little, troublemaker? And since she was out of the room last night while curfew, we couldn't stop her, really, we didn't even noticed when she came back”

Diana immediately defended the brunette “While you were correct assuming I wanted to talk with Atsuko, nothing wrong has happened, I just need to give her something she left last night after our somehow uncoordinated encounter on the hallways last, I just wanted to give it her back as soon as possible”, Lotte just nodded and whispered Akko's name before smiling back to Diana and going inside the room.

Diana was praying for the lack of light to cover Akko's hands (since there were no lights on inside the room she noticed), and when the girl came out, with messy hair, yawning, and looking really tired she took a step back, ready to flee the scene.

“Oh! It is you!” Akko seemed pretty awake now, looking directly into Diana's eyes, narrowing her eyes, fidgeting a little. “Is everything alright? You aren't going to give me to the professors, are you?”

The blonde didn't answer, just taking Akko's hands on a really strong grip, making sure they were at a prudent distance from the Japanese girl room. “You must use this gloves” Diana said, giving her the white pair she brought with herself, “You must never take them out, you must never touch me without them, don't look after me, don't tell anyone about this, I will be the one looking after you, to give you the explanation you deserve”

Akko was so confused, she really tried to understand what was happening, she didn't said a word though, the face Diana was making showed her enough to know better than asking for an explanation right at the moment.

“I own you that, at the very least”. Diana looked breathless, desperate. “I own that to my soulmate”

Atsuko backed off by that, graving the gloves, and looking at Diana like she was a mad person. But suddenly she remembered the brief explanation she couldn't fully understand, the (now not so nasty) marks on her flesh, blue bright dots, like the colour of the sky on a sunny day; everything made kind of sense, just kind of, but she still said what she said, because that's how her brain worked.

“You fucking kidding me, right?”


End file.
